


The Box

by gayturtlexx



Category: MC2 (Marvel)
Genre: Generation Z Peter Parker, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has ADHD, Peter Parker-centric, Platonic Relationships, Sassy Peter Parker, They Resolved It, like the adults they are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayturtlexx/pseuds/gayturtlexx
Summary: The Avengers want to know who is under the Spider-Man mask. To help him trust them more they invite him on a mission, but the mission goes south. Half of them, including Spiderman, get trapped in a room that is rigged to explode, and they have to hack into a server to do so. The only catch? The server is more secure than FRIDAY, Tony's AI. The Avengers in the room start yelling, and Peter has to calm down enough so that he can fix things.(Edit: I don’t know if I am going to continue this)
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	The Box

Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man, was swinging around Queens, looking for car jackers, little old ladies crossing the street, and anything else that might hurt the little guy. It was kind of his job. He doesn’t get paid or anything, but with great power comes great responsibility. And he got bit by a radioactive spider. 

As he swung through the streets, he noticed that something was following him. He was heading home, but he didn’t want May to get hurt, so he swung in the opposite direction, leading whatever it was to a rooftop a couple miles from his house.

He hopped onto the rooftop and turned around.

“Iron-Man?” he said, “Why are you following me?”

“I guess you caught me.” Iron-Man replied, stepping out of his suit. “I wanted to ask you if you would join us on a mission. It is a stealth mission, and a couple of our teammates aren’t around, mainly the Asgardians. We need someone with your experience, and well the rest of the team refuses to work with vigilantes, myself included.”

“But I’m technically a Vigilante, Mr. Stark” Peter pointed out regretfully.

“First off, don’t call me Mr. Stark, call me Tony. And second, Natasha refuses to work with anyone else, says something about morals, and blah blah blah.” Tony replied, walking around the rooftop.

That made Peter smile underneath the mask. His Auntie Nat was always wanting him to join The Avengers on missions. She understood his need to have his identity protected, so she didn’t push him to introduce himself to her friends, other than a simple, “Hi, I’m your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.”

“When and where is the mission?” Peter said, hoping it wasn’t during school, otherwise he would have to turn down the offer.  
“The mission is next week on Sunday, meet us here at 5:30.” Tony said, throwing a note at the other boy, and stepping back into his suit. “Don’t be late.”

And with that, he flew off, back to the Avenger’s Compound. 

And with that, Peter swung home to eat dinner with Aunt May.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Hey Pete, what’s up?” Nat says, when she answers the phone.

“Hey Aunt Nat, I was just telling you that I’ll be there on Sunday.” Peter replies, sitting down on his bed.

“Great! Maybe this’ll make Steve trust Spider-Man more.”

“Oh right, he doesn’t like me…” Peter replies, downtrodden.

“It’s not that he doesn’t trust you, he just doesn’t like vigilantes. I’m sure he’ll come around.”

“If you say so,” Peter replies, feeling a bit better. “By the way, do you mind picking me up tomorrow? I have Academic Decathlon and Aunt May is working a night shift so she can’t pick me up.”

“Of course Pete! I will bring my most discreet car.” Nat laughs.

“Thank you! I don’t really need anyone knowing that I call The Black Widow, Aunt Nat,” Peter says gratefully.

“I understand детка паук,” Nat replied, easily switching to Russian. “Sleep well, text me when decathlon is over.”

“I will!”

Peter hung up and went to get ready for bed.


End file.
